gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Toni Cipriani
Antonio "Toni" Cipriani is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto III and the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. He is a made man in the Leone Family, having risen through the ranks in 1998, and helps run Momma's Restaurante with his mother in Saint Mark's. Michael Madsen voices Toni Cipriani in GTA III, having also appeared in Reservoir Dogs, whilst Daniel Mastrogiorgio voices him in GTA Liberty City Stories, having also appeared in The Lost Don. Character history Antonio "Toni" Cipriani was born in Portland Island, Liberty City to Ma Cipriani and an unnamed father, who was a member of one of the cities mafia families, more than likely the Leone Family. He lived with his parents in their restaurant and later became involved in Liberty City's criminal underworld. Appearances GTA Liberty City Stories (circa 1998) In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Toni Cipriani assumes the role of the playable character and protagonist of the game. GTA Liberty City Stories explores Toni's history and exploits in 1998, three years prior to the events in GTA III. Toni Cipriani left Liberty City for several years and decided to lay low after killing a "made man" for Salvatore Leone. He finally returned to the city in 1998, ready to continue his life of organized crime. A grateful Salvatore Leone gives Toni jobs, but because he was out of town for so many years, other members of the Leone Family have had the time to move up in the hierarchy. Salvatore was been forced to strip Toni of his rank and give the position to Vincenzo Cilli during his leave of absence. Toni now finds himself as a low-ranking goon that has to once again gain favor with the Don, in order to secure a leadership position in the family. .]] Toni is depicted in the game to be much thinner than his depiction in GTA III. Much of his efforts in achieving his goal of reclaiming his place in the Leone hierarchy include battling two other Mafia families, the Forelli's and the Sindacco's via several means, allowing him to be "made" halfway through the storyline after killing the Liberty City mayor, Roger C. Hole. After being been made, his mother calls off a hit she had put on her son. Later, Toni works for millionaire and mayor candidate, Donald Love and fights the Forelli's in order to help the Leone's own City Hall while protecting Donald. Donald Love is eventually found to be in league with Salvatore and Toni which makes him unfit for the office in people's eye. After Miles O'Donovan is been elected mayor, Salvatore Leone is arrested on several crime charges forcing Toni to pose as a lawyer while taking jobs from the police station where Salvatore is imprisoned. Donald Love in a panicked phone call says that he has many propositions for Toni. Upon arriving at the flophouse, Donald Love says that he has plans that will make both Toni and himself rich and orders Toni to kill real estate mogul and former mentor Avery Carrington. Toni and Donald steal Avery's plans and bomb expert 8-Ball is paid to give them explosives in order to destroy Fort Staunton, a Forelli Family area. Toni is been called by a mysterious woman, Toshiko Kasen, and asked to fight the local Yakuza organization. After Toni kills her husband Kazuki, a panicked Donald Love asks Toni for some help to take him to Francis International Airport as the Colombian Cartel are attacking for stealing Avery's plans. Toni gets Love to the airport safely and brings with him the corpses of Avery Carrington and Ned Burner. Salvatore is eventually released from jail, after being escorted to the courthouse by Toni, due to the Sicilian Mafia wanting Salvatore dead. After being released, Toni and Salvatore go to see the mayor, Miles O'Donovan to get his charges dropped, however, Massimo Torini, a high ranking member of the Sicilian Mafia, had kidnapped the mayor. Toni and Salvatore chase Torini and rescue the Mayor from Portland Rock, killing Torini in the process. GTA III (circa 2001) By 2001 Toni has become one of the highest-ranking members of the Leone Family, behind only Salvatore Leone. The LCPD had attempted to connect Toni and Salvatore throughout 2001; however, they fail to link them beyond his mother's restaurant. Salvatore’s son, Joey, introduces the game’s protagonist, Claude to Toni. Toni hires Claude to attack the Triads, including trying to get protection money from Mr. Wong's Laundromat, destroying some Triad fish vans and the Triad owned fish factory in Callahan Point. Toni also introduces Claude to Salvatore Leone. In 2001, Toni lives with his mother and is frequently been seen in his family-run restaurant, where he provides Claude with jobs. The constant nagging from his mother about him not being able to match up with his father and failing to meet up to her expectations had forced him to call the local chat radio station, Chatterbox FM, and complain about his mother's constant bickering. It is believed that Toni will take control of the Leone Family, simply because, Joey Leone, Salvatore Leone's son, hasn't exactly done much to help the family. Personality Toni's behavior in scenes of the game suggest that he is very loyal but is very easy to irritate (of course, this may be in part of that he is surrounded by such strange people, for instance, Maria, Joseph Daniel O'Toole and Donald Love). When he is angry, Toni is capable of practicing extremely violent acts (like using an axe to kill Giovanni Casa and cut his body into small pieces), but he also seems to feel remorseful at times (like when he goes to the Cathedral to make a confession). Toni also believes that people should show proper respect to their parents, seen when he berates Vincenzo Cilli for receiving a fellatio from a prostitute named Cheryl while talking to his mother, and how he desperately tries to please his mother. Toni seems to be very loyal to his bosses (for example he saves Salvatore from being crushed in a car which the Sinadaccos used to kill Salvatore). But after completing the story-line mission 'The Sicilian Gambit' of this game, during the ending cutscene, Toni seems to be a little troubled and hesitated for not getting paid by Salvatore the couple of million dollars he promised. In GTA Libery City Stories, Toni is significantly thinner than GTA III's depiction; this is commented or criticized by his mother, Maria and Salvatore Leone, with his mother and Salvatore in particular commenting about him not being fed well. By GTA III, Toni is fatter and has aged considerably in the three years that have passed. Trivia *Toni Cipriani is likely homage of Tony Soprano, the main character from The Sopranos. Aside from their names, both characters also share ongoing problems with their mothers, who also ordered hits on them (which occur to Toni in GTA Liberty City Stories). * An Easter egg in Grand Theft Auto IV suggests that Toni Cipriani died after 2001. However, this is not been considered canon with the GTA III Era. * Toni is the only protagonist to give another protagonist missions(Namely Claude). * It's possible that Toni is a reference to Robert De Niro's character in Goodfellas. Gallery ;Grand Theft Auto III ToniCipriani-GTAIII.jpg|Toni Cipriani ToniCipriani-Artwork.jpg|Game art of Toni Cipriani Cipriani'sChauffeur-GTAIII2.jpg|Joey Leone introducing Claude to Toni Cipriani during Cipriani's Chauffeur TakingOuttheLaundry-GTAIII.jpg|Toni Cipriani asking Claude to blow up some Triad Fish Vans ;Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ToniCipriani-GTALCS.png|Toni Cipriani Introduction-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani shortly after returning to Liberty City in the introductory cutscene HomeSweetHome-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to drive Vincenzo Cilli to his warehouse in Atlantic Quays during Home Sweet Home DealingRevenge-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani killing Sindacco Family mobsters during Dealing Revenge Snuff-GTALCS.jpg|Vincenzo Cilli telling Toni to go meet Joseph Daniel O'Toole during Snuff Snuff-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani talking to Joseph Daniel O'Toole on the phone during Snuff HotWheels-GTALCS.jpg|Vincenzo Cilli asking Toni to collect a car during Hot Wheels HotWheels-GTALCS3.jpg|Toni Cipriani evading the police during Hot Wheels Donin60Seconds-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to drive Salvatore Leone away from Paulie's Revue Bar during Don in 60 Seconds AVolatileSituation-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani protecting the Leone Family casino during A Volatile Situation SnappyDresser-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani tailing Giovanni Casa during Snappy Dresser DeadMeat-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to deliver the remains of Giovanni Casa to Casa's own deli during Dead Meat TheOffer-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani being ambushed by dock workers during The Offer HoSelecta!-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani killing men at the AMCo. Petroleum Company petrol station in Harwood during Ho Selecta! Frighteners-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani attacking a union bosses during Frighteners Shop'TilYouStrop-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to chauffeur Maria Latore during Shop 'Til You Strop BoobyPrize-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani on a motorcycle about to take part in a race during Booby Prize Contra-Banned-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani being attacked by Colombian Cartel gangsters and the police during Contra-Banned CalmBeforetheStorm-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani being attacked by the Triads during Calm Before the Storm ThePortlandChainsawMasquerade-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani running away from his attackers during The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade ThePortlandChainsawMasquerade-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to attack his pursuers with a chainsaw during The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade SindaccoSabotage-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani outside Salvatore Leone's home during Sindacco Sabotage SindaccoSabotage-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani attacking some Diablos gangsters during Sindacco Sabotage TheTroubleWithTriads-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani attacking a Triad in a destroy warehouse during The Trouble With Triads MakingToni-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani shortly before being made by Salvatore Leone during Making Toni TheMorguePartyCandidate-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani chasing a Romero to steal the corpse inside during The Morgue Party Candidate Cam-Pain-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani talking to Donald Love, with a human torso on the table, during Cam-Pain Cam-Pain-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to kill campaigners for Miles O'Donovan during Cam-Pain Friggin'theRiggin'-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani destroying a business making vote counting machines owned partly by the Forelli Family during Friggin' the Riggin' Love&Bullets-GTALCS.png|Toni Cipriani and Donald Love during Love & Bullets ShoottheMessenger-GTALCS.png|Toni Cipriani chasing a 'wiseguy' during Shoot the Messenger MunitionsDump-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani talking to Leon McAffrey during Munitions Dump DeadReckoning-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani trying to kill Paulie Sindacco during Dead Reckoning CashinKazuki'sChips-GTALCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani about to kill Kazuki Kasen during Cash in Kazuki's Chips TheSicilianGambit-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani after killing numerous Sicilian Mafia mobsters during The Sicilian Gambit TheSicilianGambit-GTALCS4.jpg|Toni Cipriani on Portland Rock during The Sicilian Gambit Mission appearances ;GTA III *Cipriani's Chauffeur *Taking Out the Laundry (Boss) *The Pick-Up (Voice/Boss) *Salvatore's Called A Meeting (Boss) *Triads and Tribulations (Voice/Boss) *Blow Fish (Boss) GTA: Liberty City Stories *As the protagonist, he appear in every mission. Murders commited *Dan Sucho (Independent)(killed in an attempt to impress Ma Cipriani) *Giovanni Casa(Independent) (killed after he stopped paying protection money) *Cedric Fotheringay(Biker Gang) (killed for beating up Maria Latore) *Vincenzo Cilli(Leone Crime Family) (killed for mistreating and later attempting to kill Toni) *Roger C. Hole(Independent) (killed under orders of Salvatore Leone due to his paranoia) *DB-P(Independent) (killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty City Free Radio) *Black Lightman (Independent)(killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty City Free Radio) *Faith W.(Independent) (killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty City Free Radio) *Avery Carrington (Vercetti Crime Family)(killed to get his plans to re-develop Fort Staunton) *Ned Burner(Liberty Tree) (killed after witnessing Avery's murder) *Kazuki Kasen (Yakuza) (killed on Toshiko Kasen's orders for neglecting her) *Paulie Sindacco(Sindacco Crime Family) (killed for his possible involvement in Salvatore Leone's arrest) *Massimo Torini (Sicillian Mafia)(killed while he was attempting to kill Toni and Salvatore Leone) Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni